Revolución
by Charlone
Summary: No sabemos mucho de Theodore Nott. ¿Que sucedería si el tuviese planes mayores? La revolución será inmortal y el progreso no tardará en llegar.


Fic dedicado a Dark Rachel para Flashfic del mes de septiembre. Debo decir que me costo bastante, y muchos quizas encuentren a Theodore algo OoC. No duden en decirme que opinan.

FIC EDITADO. Muchas gracias a Wirhaven por el beteo :)

N/A: Para todos aquellos que no saben, Rowling menciona una escena que no colocó a pesar de que lo intento en el 2do y en el 4to libro. Este fic intenta narrar esa escena. (Para más info: htt p ://e s. wikip edia. org/ wiki /T heod or e N ott -sin espacios-)

* * *

**REVOLUCIÓN**

La enorme puerta de entrada se abrió y un elfo domestico los dejó entrar. La casa era inmensa, duplicaba o quizás triplicaba la suya. La verdad era que no le hacía ninguna gracia estar allí, y por su expresión a su padre tampoco. Nunca le había dicho nada, de hecho no hablaban muy a menudo, pero Theodore sabía que, no importaba cuanto lo negase, el resentimiento de su padre hacía la familia Malfoy se debía a que eran todo lo que la suya no era.. Padre e hijo, más allá del nombre, no tenían absolutamente nada en común, y era justamente eso lo que tanto los diferenciaba. Theodore no tenía intención alguna de parecerse a un Malfoy, en realidad la idea se le hacía muy poco atrayente. La constante necesidad vana atención estaba muy lejos de ser su ambición, por no mencionar la fragilidad de sus valores y cuan rápido cambiaban sus parámetros de justicia.

-Theodore, Theo, bienvenidos – Lucius Malfoy apareció frente a ellos. Impactante, como siempre. Su padre al lado de este hombre resultaba casi insignificante.

-Vengo a hablar de Barty Crouch- La voz le sonó algo áspera. Malfoy tembló ligeramente al oírlo. Miró al niño.

-Theodore¿no te gustaría ir al jardín? Draco esta practicando con su escoba.- la "petición" sonó más a una orden. Theo sintió ganas de reír, como si el no supiera, como si fuera el tonto de su hijo.

Su padre tenía ideas muy diferentes a las de Malfoy. El pobre Draco hacía meses que se comía la cabeza intentando descubrir que rayos sucedía a su alrededor, mientras que él sabía todos y cada uno de los pasos de Lord Voldemort. Aunque si él fuera Draco Malfoy en lugar de quien era realmente, lo más probable era que su padre también hubiera mantenido una actitud diferente. Ya lo veía con claridad: tan rubio y perfecto, recorriendo cada rincón de Hogwarts mientras presumía sobre la confianza que el Lord depositaba en su familia, y lo "tontos" que eran todos al tenerlo justo delante de sus narices y ni siquiera notarlo. Já. Un niñato como él, rebosando petulancia no haría más que arruinar todos sus planes, el progreso y la revolución. Pero de todas formas obedeció. No se le antojaba demasiado estar allí observando como Lucius Malfoy se daba aires de grandeza, como de costumbre. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Atravesó el vestíbulo y luego el comedor, igual de inmenso, para llegar finalmente a un living, del mismo tamaño para no ser menos. Un gran ventanal le enseñaba el jardín, perfectamente planeado hasta el último detalle. Quizás esa era la diferencia entre tener y no tener madre: la casa siempre se veía mejor. Aunque pensándolo bien, Narcissa Malfoy no parecía del tipo de mujeres que amaban la decoración. Cerró la puerta y vio a Malfoy con las mejillas sonrosadas por el viento, lustrando su flamande Nimbus 2001. Theodore sabía que una nueva escoba no tardaría en aparecer, esa ya tenía dos años de antigüedad, un periodo de tiempo más extenso de lo que Draco podría soportar. El rubio no tardó en notar su presencia y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Nott?- Tal como lo suponía. Malfoy no tenía idea de nada.

-Cuestiones de lo que tu ya sabes- Era algo extraño tener "códigos" con él. Apenas si habían intercambiado palabra. Draco limitaba su atención a Crabbe, Goyle, Potter y compañía. En otras palabras a quienes pudiera humillar, y él, desde ya, no entraba en esa clasificación. Malfoy se sentó en el suelo y se concentró en su labor.

-Creí que pasabas las navidades en Hogwarts- Draco soltó eso casi sin prestarle atención mientras alejaba la escoba un poco de sí, observando los resultados.

-Este año no. Padre decidió que debía comenzar a iniciarme.- Las palabras mágicas. Malfoy fijó sus ojos grises en él, incrédulo. Theodore no dijo nada, sabía muy bien lo que su compañero debía estar pensando, pero para él tenía un significado completamente diferente.

-¿Iniciarte?- Draco parecía incapaz de asimilar estas palabras. El chico a su lado asintió. Hubo un breve lapso de silencio.

-Harry Potter campeón de Hogwarts, interesante- Poco le importaba realmente Harry Potter o el estúpido torneo. Pero de pronto una idea atravesó su mente, si tan solo pudiera convencerlo... sabía que despotricar contra Potter era una de las actividades preferidas de Draco Malfoy. Acertó. Draco apoyó la escoba en el suelo y apretó los dientes.

-El famoso Potter...no podía dejar pasar esta maravillosa oportunidad¿no crees?- entrecerró los parpados-ya recibirá lo que merece. De eso no tengo dudas.

-¿De veras crees que es tan importante?- Primer intento.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es solamente un niño con mucha, quizás demasiada suerte. ¿Pero merece la pena?

-¿Cómo no va a merecer la pena?- Malfoy se paró de pronto. Mirándolo indignado.

-Digo...el cambio debe ser mayor, de raíz. No entiendo porque perder el tiempo con él.

Vaciló unos instantes. Nunca se había planteado la opción de que Potter podía no ser esencial. Theodore continuó.

-Vamos, no me digas que realmente crees que un bebe de un año fue capaz de derrotarlo, es evidente que fue una coincidencia. Lo que nos destruye no es Potter, lo que nos destruye es lo que el representa. El es el símbolo de nuestra debilidad. Mientras nos concentramos en él, no sólo alimentamos su ego, sino que cada año entran a Hogwarts decenas de impuros, cada minuto que pasa nuestra sangre se pierde, y nosotros sólo pensamos en Harry Potter.

Theodore hablaba casi por inercia. Le había costado varias noches de insomnio sacar estas conclusiones, y no las había compartido nunca. Su padre jamás lo consideraría, y en Hogwarts nadie tenía la capacidad de asimilarlo, o eso creía. Malfoy era un idiota presumido, pero no era estúpido. Si sólo pudiese entender... Theodore necesitaba convencerlo. Por que sabía que solo no podría hacer demasiado.

-¿Piensas que hay que dejar a Potter en paz? – Malfoy lo miraba fijamente, Theodore no podía asimilar si estaba ofendido o solamente incrédulo. Rió. Una risa fría.

-Desde luego que no. Es demasiado idealista y tenaz, un estorbo.

-El Lord tiene planes para él. Lo se.

-Yo también _sé_ que tiene planes- Hizo especial énfasis en eso, como dejando en claro que el realmente sí sabía y no solo suponía – Pero creo que no es lo suficientemente especial como para recibir un trato diferencial. No merece un verdadero plan.

-¿Y no crees que El Lord es lo suficientemente capaz como para saber si es o no importante?

-Creo que El Señor está... _resentido_. Y no ve las cosas con claridad.

-¿Te crees capaz de evaluar sus actos?- Otro conejillo de indias más. Mortifagos del montón, carentes de ambición y de objetivos. Tan distintos a Lord Voldemort y tan devotos al mismo tiempo. Siempre le había resultado una paradoja.

Malfoy jamás había estado tan sorprendido. Y Theodore jamás había experimentado tanta adrenalina. Sabía cuanto estaba arriesgando, sabía cuan peligrosas eran sus palabras. Pero el tenía planes. Siempre había sabido que Lord Voldemort tendría un final. Pero eso no tenía porque significar que la revolución también lo tendría. Continuó hablando, haciendo caso omiso a las acusaciones, incapaz de detenerse -Cualquiera podría, accidentalmente, adentrarse en su sala común y hacerlo _desaparecer._

Su tono rebalsaba de excitación y sus ojos parecían desorbitarse. Si lo conseguía, si realmente lo hacía, iba a triunfar. El mundo sería un lugar mejor, el no era débil, el no se dejaba llevar, sabía muy bien cual era su objetivo. De pronto Theodore se convenció de que Draco Malfoy podría resultarle sumamente útil.

-¿Estas insinuando...?-Malfoy pronunció esto muy lentamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se paso una mano por el cabello, nervioso. – Dumbledore lo vigila.

-Dumbledore es un idiota. Piensa que no somos capaces. Nos subestima tanto que esa es nuestra principal y más potente arma. Aunque si eso te preocupa, el régimen de Dumbledore no durará mucho.

En algún momento de la conversación Malfoy había comenzado a temblar. No sabía muy bien porque ni cuando. Sólo sabía que una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo. La puerta se abrió.

-Theodore, nos vamos- Su padre sonaba enfadado. Aparentemente esa reunión no había sido muy fructífera. Sin decir más salió. Theo se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse, pero Malfoy lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Quieres vivir bajo el sometimiento para siempre¿Te rendirás ante lo efímero de la vida¿O quieres realmente significar algo?- Draco lo miró fijamente. No decían nada, tan solo se miraban. Theodore hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos por no gritar de felicidad. Era tan dócil como siempre había supuesto.

-Hablaremos en el expreso- Theodore no necesito respuesta. El progreso estaba cada vez más cerca.

* * *

Bueno, opiniones serán bien recibidas :). Creo que Theo es algo pequeño para sacar esas conclusiones, y quizas un pseudo Tom Riddle mal logrado. Pero en fin, ustedes dirán. 


End file.
